


Broken together

by Jenfly



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Denial of Feelings, Drama, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Insecure Tony, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: It was just sex.That is until the feelings come along and everything changes.





	Broken together

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, my hands slipped again and the result is here. This was supposed to be happy (I swear), but somehow I ended up adding some pain into this. But anyway, it was so fun to write this and I'm pretty sure I broke my writing record since I finished this in less than six hours. ^__^ Hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Sorry if there are mistakes.

It had started quite soon after they had defeated Thanos. The tension had been there since the moment they had first met, but there had been no time to do anything to resolve it. And when there had finally been time, it all had happened fast. One night Tony and he had met at the Sanctum, they had talked, drunk and things had gotten heated between them and they had ended up in Stephen’s bedroom, finally resolving the tension.

Stephen remembered the rush as they had stumbled to his bedroom, tried to get out of their clothes fast, hands dying to touch the bare skin. The kisses had been frantic, hands had been wandering along the hard edges of their bodies trying to feel everything, nails scratching the skin, leaving slightly visible marks on it. There had been no words spoken between them, they had just given in and let themselves to get lost in the moment. The morning after had been quite awkward, neither of them had known what to say, so they had not talked about what happened. They had just done their normal duties and then Tony had left to work on his own things.

It had been fine. It had been just sex, a way to relieve the tension, and nothing more.

  


X X X

  
Soon their meetings had become more frequent – at first they had always talked, usually for hours, and then they had ended up in the bedroom, naked and lustful. There never had been talking after.

 _It was just sex,_ Stephen had told himself in his mind again in the morning as he had watched Tony to get dressed, and then leave with a silent _'I have to go, see you later'._

  


X X X

  
It had become a repeating pattern. They would meet, talk – sometimes skipping that part though – and then have sex. No talking afterwards.

 _It was just sex,_ Stephen tried to convince himself. Again and again.

 

Until he couldn’t anymore.

 

It had been months and he couldn’t do it anymore. He couldn’t lie to himself. 

It was not just sex anymore – at least not for him. Feelings… They were there now, but he knew they had been there before, too. Everything was changed an he couldn’t continue the same way. Not anymore. It would be too hard to keep his feelings to himself.

It was time he and Tony would finally have that talk they had been avoiding the whole time.

  


X X X

  
”We need to talk,” Stephen said as Tony stepped inside the Sanctum. Tony looked at him confused.

”About what? In case you haven’t noticed, we have been talking quite much for the past months.”

”Don’t play dumb, you know what I mean,” Stephen said, motioning Tony to go to another room. Tony turned and walked to the nearest room, Stephen following right after him. 

When Tony turned to him again, Stephen couldn’t read the look on his face. He ignored the slight sting in his chest that he felt.

”I can’t do this anymore,” he sighed, looking at Tony.

”Do what exactly?”

”Lie to myself. For months I’ve been trying to convince myself that there’s no feelings involved, but not anymore. I just can’t,” Stephen spoke quietly, saw the look in Tony’s eyes soften, as the man took a step closer to him. Tony set his other hand on Stephen’s robe covered chest, patting it gently.

”You have feelings… for me?”

Stephen was not sure whether it was just a statement or a question, but he answered anyway.

”Yes.”

Tony did not say anything for a while, just looked at Stephen, eyes dark yet soft. For the first time in months the silence did not feel awkward, and Stephen was glad about it. It had been torture to always want to say something, but not knowing what.

”Good, ’cause I’ve been in love with you for… I don’t even know for how long. Probably months.”

Stephen’s eyes widened in surprise, as he had not expected to hear that. Of course he had hoped Tony would feel the same, but he never actually expected that he would return his feelings.

”Why didn’t you say anything?” he asked as the words had finally sunk in. Tony let his hand fall back to his side, and turned his gaze away from Stephen, backing away slightly. It was obvious that now they had come to the point where the things were more vulnerable. The usual exterior confidence Tony had was now gone and he looked so… fragile, like he could break at any moment.

”I was afraid. You see, I’m a broken mess. And you know what happened between me and Pepper. I’m just… How can you love this?” Tony asked with a broken voice, motioning to himself. Stephen’s heart ached and he reached out to take Tony’s hands in his.

”Hey, look at me,” Stephen said softly, and Tony looked back at him, his eyes gleaming with unshed tears.

”The past hasn’t been kind to either of us, but we’re still here, fighting every day for the world to be better, more safe. It’s not easy – never has been and never will be, but still… This is us, this is our life. It’s far from perfect, but it’s still good. After I met you something changed. And now I’m looking at you, and seeing the most beautiful soul in the universe standing in front of me… It’s beyond words. There’s so much in you to love, Tony.”

Stephen kept a little break, and Tony closed his eyes, a few tears finally breaking free and falling along his cheeks.

”Everything we have done in the past months has meant more than I have let myself to admit. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything sooner,” Stephen continued, freeing his hand from Tony’s own so that he could gently wipe away the tears from the man’s face.

Tony opened his eyes – the clear affection shone in them like a bright star in the night sky and Stephen’s heart melted at the sight.

”I’m sorry, too,” Tony whispered, grabbing Stephen’s face from both sides. They just stood there for a while, looking at each other, and this time the silence was comforting. Slowly it dawned to Stephen – that how much he really loved the man standing in front of him, how he would do anything to keep him safe and make him happy. That was what he wanted. Them, together. The good, the bad. Everything.

Then finally Stephen raised his hands that were now trembling slightly.

”You’re not the only one who’s broken.”

Tony gave him a little nod, understanding visible in his eyes.

”Then we can be broken together.”


End file.
